Baby don't cry
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: BL One-shot Hotch x Reid. Spencer n'arrive pas à accepter le retour d'Emily, alors qu'il la croyait morte, et reproche à Hotch son départ au Pakistan, ainsi que le fait qu'il lui ait caché la vérité.


**Oeuvre originale :** Esprits Criminels/Criminal Minds

**Pairing :** Aaron « Hotch » Hotchner x Spencer Reid

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement. Tout appartient à la CBS, et au créateur Jeff Davis.

**Song :** _Tell me goodbye_ - BIGBANG

* * *

Baby don't cry

Ce soir-là, Aaron était vraiment impatient. Il avait passé des semaines au Pakistan, après que l'équipe du BAU ait été éparpillée, depuis la mort d'Emily Prentiss. Mais il avait pu rentrer, enfin, sachant que Morgan avait enfin découvert là où se trouvait le fils de Ian Doyle, celui qui était _censé_ avoir tué leur amie. Censé, oui. Aaron Hotchner était le seul à connaître la vérité, avec J-J. Ils avaient couvert l'agent Prentiss, afin qu'elle puisse bénéficier de plusieurs identités, et faire croire à sa mort.  
C'est en rentrant enfin aux États-Unis qu'il avait avoué la vérité. À toute l'équipe, afin que chacun comprenne pourquoi il l'avait fait, et pourquoi ils devaient être prudents avec le criminel. Et c'était là qu'il l'avait enfin revu. Debout, choqué, abasourdi. Il était toujours aussi adorable.  
Le Dr Spencer Reid était sans doute celui qui avait été le plus touché par la mort d'Emily, qui avait le moins caché ses émotions. La savoir en vie n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Mais à cause de l'urgence de l'enquête, il n'avait même pas pu venir le voir. Cela faisait des semaines, pourtant, qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher, l'embrasser, passer sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Et ça lui manquait terriblement.  
Mais ce soir, oui, il pourrait enfin le retrouver. Ce pourquoi, après s'être préparé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement du petit génie, et se mit à déglutir. Il avait peur de moins lui plaire, étant donné qu'il avait maigri, au vu des conditions de vie. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas que ça. Il avait peur qu'il lui en veuille, et ne cherche plus à le voir.  
Officiellement, ils entretenaient une relation patron/employé au sein du FBI, mais officieusement, ils n'étaient même pas réellement ensemble. Ils se _voyaient_, c'est tout. Ils n'avaient pas déterminé leur relation, et n'en avaient pas parlé à leur entourage. Alors si l'un des deux décidait que c'en était assez, alors c'était la fin.  
Et au fond, cela effrayait Aaron plus que tout. Jamais il ne l'avait vraiment dit, mais il était fou amoureux du petit Spencer. Petit, rapport à son âge, et non à sa taille.  
Quand sa femme l'avait quitté, il s'était sentit détruit, et au même moment, Spencer perdait Gideon, son mentor, l'homme qui avait vraiment veillé sur lui. Abandonnés tous les deux, ils s'étaient consolés mutuellement, au début, en buvant simplement ensemble. Puis petit à petit, en se racontant des aspects plus personnels de leur vie, ils en étaient venus à échanger plus que leur souffrance. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où Aaron avait raccompagné Spencer chez lui, et où ils avaient échangé un baiser. Un seul. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais su si c'était un accident, ou si c'était volontaire. Toujours est-il que tout s'était enchaîné, jour après jour. D'abord des étreintes, puis des baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le docteur Reid finisse dans le lit de son chef. Mais même là, ils ne s'étaient pas dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.  
Pourtant, plus d'une fois, Aaron avait eut peur de perdre son agent spécial. Rien que la fois où il avait protégé un homme, se prenant une balle dans la jambe, quand il avait désobéit à ses ordres, se mettant en danger... à chaque fois, le chef d'équipe avait crû perdre le docteur, et le sermonnait de ce fait, devant les autres, avant de manifester ses inquiétudes, le soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Spencer n'était pas une tête brûlée, et il était même très ouvert aux critiques, tant qu'elles étaient constructives. Mais au fond, il savait aussi qu'il lui aurait désobéit encore, si la situation le lui avait permis.  
Mais au fond, c'était aussi comme ça qu'il aimait Spencer.  
Qu'il l'aimait, oui. Et il avait fallu qu'il disparaisse au Pakistan pour enfin le comprendre. Toutes ces semaines, passées loin de lui... Sa présence lui avait tant manqué. Son parfum, sa peau, ses cheveux... Même son petit regard inquiet et presque soumis, ainsi que ses tremblements et soubresauts quand il le caressait. Oui, il lui avait vraiment manqué.  
Et en repensant à tout ça, Aaron se sentit déglutir. Il avait si peur que tout s'arrête, et que tout bascule. Mais il devait être fort. Et puis, s'il parvenait à mettre tous les plus grands psychopathes des États-Unis sous les verrous, il pouvait bien frapper à cette porte !  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le chef d'équipe frappa un coup, puis deux. Il attendit quelques secondes, et enfin, un grincement se fit entendre, signe que la porte était déverrouillée, avant de glisser lentement.  
Aaron sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Spencer était là, juste devant lui. Et il n'y avait plus personne entre eux :  
- Spencer...  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
Le docteur voulut refermer la porte, mais Hotch la bloqua avec son pied. Hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui. Toutefois, le fait qu'il ait employé le vouvoiement, réservé au travail normalement, était vraiment mauvais signe :  
- Je peux entrer ?  
- Quoique je dise, vous allez forcer ma porte, soupira Spencer.  
Apparemment à contrecœur, il laissa son patron entrer, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte. L'ambiance était vraiment froide, et cela ne plut pas du tout à Aaron. Voyant son agent préparer du café, il s'approcha doucement, mais n'osa le toucher :  
- Spencer, tu m'as manqué.  
- Ah bon ? On aurait pas crû. J'ai dû vous manquer autant qu'Emily.  
Hotch sentit son sang se glacer. Il savait que le docteur Reid lui en voulait très certainement pour ça, et répondit aussitôt :  
- Je suis désolé, encore. Je vous l'ai dit à tous, j'y étais contraint, pour l'aider, et je suis prêt à en prendre la responsabilité.  
- Alors assume, et laisse-moi tranquille !  
Le ton brusque, et le soudain tutoiement, effraya Aaron, qui tenta pourtant de rester impassible. Même si, lorsqu'il était chez Spencer, il devait arrêter d'afficher le masque du patron, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait peur qu'en se laissant aller, son agent ne finisse par se lasser.  
Toutefois, et bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer par derrière le docteur, qui sursauta, lâchant le mug de café :  
- Mais...  
- Je suis prêt à assumer. Mais je voulais tout de même te voir.  
- C'est... C'est trop facile, grinça Spencer.  
Aaron sentait presque que la respiration de son agent était en train d'accélérer. Dans cet état, il était incapable de le laisser partir. Et puis, le parfum de ses cheveux l'envoûtait toujours autant, ce pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.  
Mais comme parcouru d'un frisson électrique, Spencer le repoussa, et se retourna pour lui faire face :  
- Arrête !  
- Spencer ?  
- Si je te manquais tant, pourquoi tu es parti ?! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dans cet état ?!  
- Cet état ?  
Spencer se mordit la lèvre, et tourna la tête sur le côté :  
- Tu sais vers qui je me suis tourné ? Pendant toutes ces semaines où tu étais loin d'ici, à l'autre bout du monde, c'est chez J-J que je suis allé pour pleurer. Et elle aussi, était au courant pour Emily. Je croyais que les deux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus auraient au moins l'honnêteté de me dire la vérité !  
Hotch comprit ce que voulait dire son agent. Quelque part, J-J était presque comme sa seconde maman au sein du BAU. Et lui... était-il si important, pour Spencer ?  
De toute façon, le docteur continua sa tirade :  
- Ça vous amusait tant que ça, de voir que je n'étais pas comme Derek ou comme Rossi ? Que j'étais incapable de cacher mes émotions, ou de me plonger à corps perdu dans le travail ?  
- Personne ne s'amusait, Spencer.  
- J'ai des cachets dans ma chambre.  
Cette fois-ci, Aaron sentit son sang se glacer une nouvelle fois. Lorsque Spencer avait été kidnappé par un tueur en série schizophrène, il avait développé une addiction à la drogue, et avait mit un peu de temps à s'en sortir. Même s'il avait été plus rapide que la moyenne, comme n'importe quel autre être humain, en reprendre revenait à replonger.  
Aussitôt, il s'empara des épaules de Spencer, une lueur de colère et d'inquiétude dans le regard :  
- Tu en as repris ?!  
- Non... J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.  
Aaron s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement. Toutefois, il comprit ce que Reid voulait dire :  
- Spencer... Je...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, si c'était arrivé ? Je me suis retenu... Je ne voulais pas replonger, même si tu étais si loin. C'était trop dur pour moi.  
- C'était dur que je sois loin... ? osa demander Aaron en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.  
Spencer acquiesça doucement, mais ne regarda pas son patron dans les yeux. Doucement, ce dernier glissa ses mains au visage du docteur, afin de le forcer à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux rougis, et à sa façon de déglutir, la gorge nouée. Il lui faisait vraiment de la peine :  
- Je suis désolé Spencer. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Tu sais qu'au BAU, on avait vraiment beaucoup de problèmes, et que je devais partir. Et pour Emily, c'était pour la protéger. Tu as vu l'état de Morgan, lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle ?  
Le docteur Reid hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement que son meilleur ami avait eut les yeux rouges, et l'air incompris, en voyant l'agent Prentiss réapparaître :  
- Oui...  
- Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû... Tu m'as vraiment manqué aussi... J'ai rompu notre promesse.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, à la base, c'était pour panser leurs blessures respectives. Et au fur et à mesure de leur relation, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais c'était bien le jour où Aaron avait perdu sa femme, tuée par l'Éventreur, que Spencer s'était trouvé à ses côtés. Il l'avait aidé à s'en relever, à admettre l'affreuse vérité, par ses mots, sa tendresse, et sa présence. Il lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés, et son patron avait fait de même.  
Il avait manqué à sa parole, et s'en voulait terriblement :  
- Spencer...  
- Je sais... Je sais que tu étais obligé. Je sais que tu étais contraint... Mais j'ai eut mal, vraiment... Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner... Tu n'étais plus là. Et quand je pense que même J-J savait, je me sens mal.  
Cette fois-ci, Aaron ne put se retenir, et enlaça Spencer, collé à la table de travail de sa cuisine. Serrant son agent avec force, il l'obligea presque à poser son front sur son épaule, et souffla sur ses cheveux avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable :  
- Tu as le droit de me détester. Tu as le droit de me haïr, de me frapper. À la fois en tant que patron, et tant que...  
Hotch se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, ils n'avaient même pas défini leur relation. Lui, avait comprit qu'il était fou amoureux de Spencer. Être si loin de lui, ça avait été un déclic. Son corps si beau, long et fin, ses cheveux bruns épars, ses yeux de chiots quand il avait un éclair de génie, ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui... Oui, Aaron était fou de Spencer, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.  
Pourtant, et étrangement, les yeux du docteur Reid s'agrandir, tandis qu'il regardait son patron :  
- « En tant que... » ?  
- C'est...  
Au bureau, Aaron n'aurait jamais pu être aussi gêné, mais seul avec Spencer, il avait presque l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens :  
- Quand j'étais là-bas... Au Pakistan... Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.  
Spencer était censé être un génie. Un homme qui avait eut son bac à l'âge de treize ans, qui possédait des doctorats dans des matières plus variées qu'utiles, et obtenues dans des facultés et écoles de renom.  
Et pourtant, en ce qui concernait le domaine de l'amour, il semblait un peu lent. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience, et il n'avait même pas trente ans :  
- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.  
Son agent sembla essayer de se concentrer, puis se mit à rougir, et tourna la tête. Mais ce faisant, le patron ramena son visage au sien, et caressa ses joues. Il aimait toujours autant ses yeux :  
- Je...  
N'osant plus rien ajouter, le docteur Reid recolla une nouvelle fois son nez sur l'épaule d'Aaron. Baissant la tête, ce dernier crut voir ses oreilles devenir un peu plus rouge :  
- Je ne voulais pas parler à J-J. C'était à toi que je voulais parler. Je n'aime pas t'embêter, mais tu... Tu m'avais dit que si jamais j'avais mal, tes bras m'accueilleraient.  
- Spencer...  
- J'étais tout seul, personne vers qui me tournait. Et ça me faisait d'autant plus mal que je ne pouvais même pas m'en plaindre. Aaron...  
Le docteur Reid leva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de son patron, qui se mit à déglutir. Leurs souffles étaient vraiment proches, au point qu'il avait l'impression que s'il penchait la tête, leurs lèvres se retrouveraient compressées, comme avant son départ. Mais il se retint toutefois, et attendit que Spencer termine :  
- J'ai menti... J'ai menti depuis le début...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais affecté par le départ de Gideon que j'ai commencé à te fréquenter hors du travail. Enfin, il y avait de ça, mais... C'est aussi parce que...  
Il était vraiment rouge, cette fois, Hotch ne rêvait pas. Il était vraiment trop adorable, et ça devrait être interdit.  
Glissant ses mains le long de son dos, le patron en profita pour faire passer les cheveux de Spencer entre les doigts de sa main droite. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux, même s'il les avait coupé récemment :  
- Parce que ?

Son silence voulait tout dire, et pour Aaron, c'était plus que suffisant. Sans attendre, il profita de la proximité de leurs visages pour goûter aux lèvres de Spencer. Cela faisait si longtemps, après tout, qu'il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser, le toucher. Plus d'une fois, il avait eut peur que leur relation ne passe pour une simple domination de sa part, comme une intimidation qu'exercerait un patron sur son agent pour en obtenir des faveurs, surtout en connaissant la personnalité de Reid. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela.  
Il y avait des sentiments, dans ce qu'ils vivaient.  
Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit.  
Et rien que ce baiser était en train de le prouver. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient chastement collées l'une à l'autre, la passion se mit à grandir, et Aaron en profita pour faire glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Spencer, bien plus docile que ce qu'il n'aurait crû. Prenant ça comme une invitation, Hotch descendit ses mains pour prendre celles du docteur Reid, avant de les faufiler à sa taille et ses hanches. Même au-dessus de ses vêtements, il pouvait sentir les os saillants de son agent. Il était déjà très fin, mais avec tout ce stress et cette tristesse, il avait sans doute encore maigri. Et penser que c'était de sa faute fit beaucoup de mal à Aaron, qui décolla ses lèvres :  
- Spencer...  
Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, et en profita pour soulever docteur pour le faire asseoir sur le plan de travail. Un peu surpris, cette fois, Reid écarquilla les yeux :  
- Aaron ?  
Le concerné recommença à l'embrasser, puis se mit à déboutonner doucement la chemise impeccable du petit génie, afin de dévoiler son torse un peu trop fin et blanc. Mais pour Aaron, ça lui était égal, il l'aimait ainsi, voire le préférait. De ce fait, il n'attendit pas pour commencer à caresser sa peau, sentant son amant tressauter à cause des frissons. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis si longtemps, et Spencer n'était pas du genre à avoir une relation, charnelle ou amoureuse, aussi facilement. Personne ne l'avait touché depuis son départ.  
Et c'était pareil pour Hotch, qui se sentit encore plus excité en voyant le docteur Reid respirer plus vite, tout en essayant de répondre à son baiser. De plus, leur position plus qu'équivoque n'aidant pas, le patron lui ôta complètement sa chemise, tandis que les doigts longs et fins de Spencer se chargeaient de défaire sa cravate, tout en ouvrant sa propre chemise. Ils avaient si chaud.  
Passant aux choses sérieuses, Aaron glissa ses lèvres au cou de Spencer, afin d'y laisser de nombreux baisers, mordillant même la peau pour y laisser des traces rouges, preuve de son passage. Puis, envahi par un soudain esprit de possession, il mordilla plus fort, arrachant un gémissement à son amant, tandis que sa main droite descendait à son fessier afin de le caresser sans retenue. Sa main gauche, elle, continuait ses attaques sur le torse de son amant.  
Face à tous ces assauts, Spencer, lui, ne savait plus où se donner la tête, et ne fit que s'agripper un peu plus à Aaron, lui enlevant cette fois totalement sa chemise pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Il avait maigri, sans doute à cause des conditions de vie, et ça lui fit mal. De ce fait, entre deux gémissements, le docteur Reid parvint à se dégager pour venir embrasser l'une des épaules de son patron, descendant doucement ses lèvres, alors que sa main droite vint caresser ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient vraiment doux.  
Mais provoqué par les assauts de son amant, Aaron ne put se retenir, et plaqua Spencer contre son torse, le forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin, tandis qu'il glissait sa main sous son pantalon :  
- Spencer...  
Le petit génie se mordit la lèvre en sentant où s'aventuraient les doigts de son patron, et retint un gémissement, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Sa voix commença à trembler, haletant presque, tandis qu'il sentait l'entrejambe d'Aaron contre la sienne, aussi dures l'une que l'autre. Très gêné, mais surtout, impatient à cause du manque, Spencer entoura la nuque de son patron avec ses bras, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui donner un baiser passionné, jouant avec sa langue. Excitation de trop, pour Hotch, qui commença à onduler doucement du bassin pour frotter leurs entrejambes respectives, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à son amant.  
Jouant également avec sa main, le patron eut un sourire pendant le baiser, puis décolla ses lèvres pour mordre à nouveau le cou de Spencer, qui ne se priva pas de continuer à gémir :  
- Ah... Aaron...  
Le patron comprit que son amant était prêt, et retira sa main, afin d'ouvrir son pantalon et le faire glisser le long des cuisses du docteur. Ce dernier se mit à déglutir, mais s'accrocha plus fort à Aaron, resserrant la pression, tandis que ce dernier venait défaire ses propres affaires. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent ensuite à l'oreille du petit génie, afin de la mordiller, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur autre chose :  
- Hm... Spencer...  
Entendre son prénom prononcé d'une voix si grave, alors que ce souffle chaud caressait son oreille, ce fut presque comme le frisson électrique de trop pour Spencer, qui faillit se cambrer, glissant le long du plan de travail, et permettant à Aaron de le pénétrer en le tenant par les hanches :  
- Ah !  
Spencer lâcha un cri, à cause de la douleur, presque minime, mais surtout à cause du plaisir intense qui s'en dégageait. Resserrant la pression autour de la taille de son amant, Spencer avait l'impression que s'il lâchait prise, il allait défaillir. Et cette vision plut énormément à son patron, qui appréciait de voir le docteur Reid si rouge et expressif. Son visage était même carrément obscène, ce qui l'incita à aller le plus loin possible, avant de commencer des va-et-vient, s'aidant du plan de travail pour prendre appui :  
- Ahh...  
S'habituant petit à petit à l'intrusion, qui lui avait tant manqué, Spencer glissa l'une de ses mains sur le dos musclé de son patron, qu'il commença presque à griffer pour s'y accrocher. Excité au possible, Aaron sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et sa vision devenir moins nette. Accélérant le rythme, il poussa même des râles de plaisir, tandis que le petit génie, de son côté, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment.  
Ils avaient tous les deux été en manque pendant si longtemps, qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se sentir arriver au bout du chemin. Aaron vit bien que Spencer était dans le même cas que lui, et prit un meilleur appui pour passer par les recoins les plus sensibles, touchant la prostate, et ponctuant ses coups de rein par les réclamations plus qu'explicites de son amant. L'entendre gémir de cette façon remontait à si loin, qu'il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir, ce qui le motivait à donner le plus de plaisir possible à Spencer, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se relâche en hurlant son prénom :  
- Aaron !  
Se relâchant dans les bras de ce dernier, son cri et son visage si rouge eurent l'effet d'un déclic plus que provocant pour Hotch, qui se relâcha également en poussant un râle de plaisir.  
Tenant le docteur Reid dans ses bras, le patron reprit doucement son rythme cardiaque ordinaire. Il fallait qu'il commence à faire attention, tout de même. Il n'était pas aussi jeune que Spencer, même s'il fallait avouer que ce dernier, étant peu sportif, avait aussi bien du mal à retrouver une respiration régulière.  
Un peu épuisés, ils prirent donc quelques minutes pour se reposer, puis enfin, le docteur Reid dénoua ses jambes, retrouvant une position assise sur le plan de travail, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.  
Très tendre avec son amant, Aaron en profita pour lui faire un léger smack, puis le regarda avec un sourire. Et pourtant, ce fut bien suffisant pour faire rougir Spencer. Lui qui était si habitué au visage fermé et autoritaire du patron du BAU, le voir afficher un sourire si épanoui et amoureux, ça le rendait encore plus beau et désirable que d'habitude. Et ce encore plus en sachant qu'il était le seul à en bénéficier :  
- Aaron...  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?  
Ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à définir. Mais maintenant que ça paraissait plus clair, devaient-ils en parler aux autres ? Ou se cacher ? Parce que si Spencer n'aimait pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée, il ne se sentait pas capable de mentir à ses amis. Mais pourtant, Aaron ne fit que continuer à sourire :  
- On est pas pressé, d'accord ?  
Il caressa les cheveux du petit génie, collés à son front à cause de la sueur :  
- Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur maintenant.  
- Tu as raison.  
Les mains d'Aaron se glissèrent ensuite sur les joues de Spencer, afin de rapprocher son visage du sien, et lui donner un nouveau baiser, plus passionné, mais moins fougueux que quelques minutes auparavant. Un baiser amoureux. Parce que oui, c'était ce qui correspondait à leur relation.

* * *

Aaron était parti plus tôt de chez lui, afin de repasser à son domicile et s'occuper de Jack, son fils, pour l'emmener à l'école. De ce fait, Spencer s'était retrouvé seul au réveil, mais ça valait sans doute mieux.  
Une fois prêt, il se rendit aux locaux du FBI, de bien meilleure humeur qu'auparavant. En fait, il avait presque oublié toute la rancœur et la douleur qu'il avait accumulé pendant tout ce temps. Il se sentait... Plus léger.  
Oui, ça lui faisait un bien fou.  
Et cela n'échappa pas à Pénélope Garcia, l'informaticienne de génie du FBI, et l'une de ses plus proches amies. Toujours affublée de cette robe bouffante et de ses accessoires colorés qui décoraient ses couettes blondes, la jeune femme remonta ses lunettes, tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres :  
- Dit donc, mon poussin, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin.  
Serrant les dossiers contre elle, elle regarda Spencer alors que ce dernier enlevait son manteau pour le mettre sur le siège de son bureau :  
- J'ai bien dormi, en fait, répondit le petit génie.  
- Tu es sûr que tu as dormi ? Tu n'as pas eut d'autres activités... Plus intenses ?  
Face au sourire équivoque de Garcia, Spencer commença à comprendre, et se mit à blêmir. Sans attendre, il prit le bras de la jeune femme, et l'emmena dans la salle informatique, ou son « temple ». Même s'il était sur son territoire, au moins, ici, il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés :  
- De quoi tu veux parler ?!  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais quand même de quoi je parle. Tu veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin, non ?  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel, hier soir !  
- Chéri, chéri... Tout le monde dit que tu es un petit génie, mais rien que le fait de m'avoir entraînée ici te dénonce. Ça, et le superbe suçon bien voyant qui décore ton cou.  
D'abord blanc, Spencer plaqua aussitôt sa main à son cou, comme pour cacher au reste du monde ce qu'il avait fait, puis devint progressivement rouge. Se mordant la lèvre, il chercha à se justifier :  
- C'est...  
- Oh, tu sais, mon bébé, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Tu ne crois quand même pas que Kévin et moi, on ne fait rien quand on est tous les deux. Dis-moi juste une chose.  
S'approchant du docteur Reid, Garcia se mit sur la pointe des pieds, vu la différence de taille, et murmura à son oreille :  
- Il est si bon que ça, au lit, le patron ?  
Cuire un œuf n'aurait jamais été aussi rapide que sur les joues de Spencer, tellement ce dernier était rouge. Affreusement gêné, il eut une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, et recula aussitôt :  
- Mais que... Comment... ?  
- Comment je sais ? Mais enfin, poussin, ça fait des années que je vois votre petit manège, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai deux talents, dans la vie : L'informatique, et flairer les relations à dix kilomètres. Vous ne serez jamais assez discrets avec moi.  
Et puis, elle s'amusait tellement de voir Spencer aussi gêné :  
- Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous alliez venir m'en parler.  
- Mais tu... tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
- … Spencer, tu parles à une fille qui porte des barrettes rouges avec des souliers vers, et qui admire une héroïne de BD qui passe son temps à fumer, boire et balancer des mots vulgaires. Crois-moi, la plus bizarre, ici, c'est moi.  
Spencer ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait embrasser Garcia, ou se tenir à carreau. Mais il eut un léger sourire, un peu plus en confiance :  
- Derek a raison de dire que tu es merveilleuse.  
- Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez.  
Toutefois, la jeune femme ne put continuer, puisque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Aaron Hotchner. Ce dernier venait sans doute d'arriver, mais il avait dû faire un détour par son bureau pour y déposer son manteau :  
- Reid, viens, on a une nouvelle affaire.  
- J'arrive, Hotch.  
Mais au moment où il passa la porte, frôlant le bras d'Aaron, Garcia se mit à glousser en les regardant, ce qui n'échappa pas à son patron :  
- … Un problème ?  
- Moi ? Ah ! Non non ! Aucun ! Bon courage, je me mets aussi au travail.  
Rappelée implicitement à l'ordre, Pénélope se rua vers ses ordinateurs, déposant ses dossiers pour ne pas perdre un seul instant. Spencer, lui, eut une mine amusée, de loin, et laissa Aaron fermer la porte derrière lui.  
Maintenant, il se sentait prêt à affronter le plus atroce des crimes, s'il le fallait.  
Parce que, quoi qu'il se passe, il avait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Quelqu'un à aimer.


End file.
